


Needed It

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragonfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial





	Needed It

Genji entered his room with a hot blush hidden under his face plate and a singular thing on his mind: getting laid.

By his dragon.

He didn’t need to justify this to anyone, because it’s none of their business. How he satisfied his natural need for sex was his business. It had been too long since he’d last been fucked, and he _needed_ it; that’s all.

Genji freed his human cock from his armour, already half-hard. Felt like it had been in that state for weeks. He also removed his face plate with both hands. His face would get uncomfortably hot otherwise. He let it fall with a jarring thud to the nightstand, the sound betraying his eagerness. His hand went just below, to the drawer. Genji yanked it open and pushed it shut again, a bottle of lube now in his hand.

The bed groaned as he kneeled on it. Genji braced himself with one hand and reached back with the other to put lubed fingers to his hole.

“Oh, yes,” he sighed. He was so sensitive, even the preparation felt like heaven.

His dragon is impatient, either because it doesn’t care or doesn’t comprehend foreplay. Plus, Genji’s cybernetic hole is durable and tight, but with the tradeoff of taking a long time to prepare. His cock bobs gently as he works his ass, a small dribble of precum hanging from the tip. When Genji is finished, he mentally calls his dragon over.

The dragon emerges, spring-green and translucent, from his sword, and it grows in size as it winds over through the air over like a flying snake. It stops, hovering over Genji’s semi-prone form. It becomes more opaque, a more solid green, just enough to interact with things on the mortal plane.

The dragon winds itself possessively around Genji’s body and lays its head atop his helmet. As soon as its large cock forms out of thin air, it thrusts in. It knows its master’s body well. Genji grunts with the rough entry but feels no pain. If he thought the dragon would reply, he would have voiced his pleasure.

No, the dragon is silent, and it starts driving roughly into Genji’s back end without mercy. To him it felt like a man twice his size and twice his strength trying to fuck the life out of him, but only gentle pats sounded from the thrusts.

Genji let the fact that he was just being fucked go to his dick. Letting the nagging, yet mind-numbingly sweet arousal build, while soft moans puffed from his open mouth. His dick jutted downward from between his legs, unattended. A string of clear precum connected it to the bed sheet below.

Genji closed his eyes and went over his past lovers in his mind. He fantasized about the better times he had been in this position with a humanoid being behind him. His cock was really hard, and he could cum as soon as he touched it.

The dragon lost patience, and wrapped the end of his tail around Genji’s throbbing length. It pumped his cock.

“No,” Genji begged breathlessly, but the dragon didn’t listen.

Genji cums in spurts onto the bed, and his dragon continues to milk his cock.

“Enough,” Genji says, lifting an arm to half-heartedly wave away the dragon.

It vanishes on the spot, leaving him sexually satisfied but lonely. He forces air through his teeth in frustration that he has now has a mess to clean up, strange glowing, green cum oozing out of his sore asshole, and no desire to do anything about any of it.


End file.
